


Be My Date?

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [68]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The week before a fundraising gala for the Luthor Family Children's Hospital Lena has an important question to ask Kara..."Be my date?"





	Be My Date?

“So,” Lena murmured as she let her fingers pick at the doughnut held loosely in her fingertips. The dark-haired woman lifted her eyes away from the ball of dough to meet Kara’s gaze across her office desk. “I have a tiny—minuscule really—favour to ask you.” 

Kara cocked her head inquiringly as she reached forward to grab a fourth doughnut out of the box perched on the edge of Lena’s desk. “You know that you can ask me anything Lena,” Kara replied with a soft, gentle, smile stretched across her lips. 

“Right,” Lena swallowed nervously, “of course. Well, I’m sure that you know about the fundraising gala being held by the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital next week?”

“Oh, of course, Snapper’s barely spoken about anything else for the past week.” Kara groaned as she slumped back into her chair. “Which, I suppose, is impressive considering that National City is home to Supergirl and all kinds of other… menaces.” 

“I imagine that his interest stems from the fact that it is a Luthor gala, rather than just a gala.” Lena chuckled at the soft pout that blossomed across Kara’s mouth. “But, that’s not exactly what I wanted to talk about.”

“Right, of course,” Kara grinned bashfully, “what did you want to ask me?”

“Well,” Lena began, “as it is a gala for the Luthor Family Children’s Hospital, I’ve agreed to act as the host…”

“Do you want Supergirl to drop by again?” Kara asked with a tilt of her head and a questioning smile. “I’m sure it’ll be easy to get her to agree.”

Lena felt a loud chuckle escape her throat at the exaggerated wink Kara threw across the desk. “No, no, not Supergirl this time.” She said with a wave of her hand. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to come…”

“You didn’t even have to ask that!” Kara exclaimed brightly. “Of course, I’ll come.” 

“As my date?” Lena finished, her eyes flickering nervously away from Kara’s dazzling blue eyes before they returned to meet her gaze.

“As your date?” Kara blinked in surprise. “I… Um… You?”

“If you want to?” Lena murmured bashfully. 

“I…” Kara licked her lips slowly as a bright smile spread across her face. “Yes! I want to! Definitely!”

Lena felt her cheeks flush a soft pink while her heart thumped hard in her chest. “I’ll pick you up at six then for dinner before the gala?”

“Sure,” Kara smiled softly as she reached across the desk to cover Lena’s hand with her own, “I’d like that.”


End file.
